


Vulnerable

by gogogranting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Lio makes an oopsie and catches galo in the act, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Tender Sex, first fic, please be gentle with me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogranting/pseuds/gogogranting
Summary: With such busy schedules, it's hard to navigate who's home and who isn't.Fortunately for Lio, it seems like he has the day off.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would just like to put it out there that I'm not a writer! I can actually count the number of times I've written for myself on one hand. whoops. But I wanted to try a crack at it, so I hope this is okay. Please forgive me if its garbage, lol.

After the Second Great World Blaze, everything was chaos. Burnish needed to be freed, buildings had to be rebuilt, and the piles upon piles of papers to sign and things to oversee would cause anybody’s head to spin.

Lio and Galo, as ill-prepared as they were, stood at the forefront of that madness. There was no time to think, no time to process; there was only go, go, go.

So, in a split-second decision, high on adrenaline, Galo pleaded,

“Lio, Come live with me-” 

And before Lio could open his mouth, he was swept up in the storm.

There was never any initial hesitation, there just wasn’t any room for that. They fused mind and body mere minutes ago. How could he bear to let Galo go after all that? He couldn’t, everything else be damned, he just couldn’t. Leaving the Burnish all alone was terrifying, but at least they had Gueira and Meis, and they were perfectly competent. More competent than Lio was feeling at the time. Lio was crumbling, little by little, with every speck of ash that floated through his nose.

Lio knew. He knew it was a reckless decision, one made with little thought from either of them. But he couldn’t shake that cry in his brain that demanded he keep Galo near; Keep him safe. Have them keep eachother safe. He felt so vulnerable, almost pathetic. Why do I need him? He wondered.

I don’t need him. A lie. But I want him. The truth.

They had no way of contacting each other during those long hours., so he held onto Galo’s plea. Galo’s certainty that they absolutely must keep eachother near. Lio held it tight until his fingers burned with the strain; as metal doors cracked his nails, unlatching and unlatching and unlatching and unlatching and-

...

“Ugh…” Lio opened his eyes and light-flooded his senses.

He paused and took a second to recoup. With dazed eyes, he glanced across the room. Ah, it was just their apartment. Sitting up, his body shimmied around, cracked a concerning amount, and he let out a hefty yawn. Damn, he fell asleep on the couch again. So much for being productive.

“Oof… Ugh, fuck, my back” Lio groans. He rubs heavy hands onto his face, slapping his cheeks a bit for good measure. Once he deemed himself acceptably awake, he stumbled into the bedroom.

In all honesty, taking a nap on the living room couch wasn’t part of the original day plan. But, since fate was a cruel little thing, The proposal Lio was initially preparing to present had to be pushed back. Not by long, but even still, he worried that this was going to be the start of a series of delays.

Regardless, Lio bused right back home and landed himself in his current situation; Home, alone. He tried to sleep the grumpy off, and it worked, partially. His brain was too groggy to concern itself with grumpiness. Plus, there were more pressing matters now. Like the fact that Galo was absolutely going to notice how not-tired Lio is when they go to bed tonight. Damn. Galo’s attentiveness appeared to be Lio’s downfall sometimes. He was going to get an earful about hurting his back by sleeping on the couch.

Speaking of Galo, Lio had texted him earlier to let him know that he’d be coming home early. It felt fairly unnecessary, but they had gotten into the habit of debriefing each other on their weekly schedules. It was so they’d be able to spend as much time with each other as possible, but neither of them admitted it out loud. 

(When he mentioned that fact to his generals, Guiera has sufficiently teased him for doing so, labelling them both as “A married couple!” He remembers Guiera taking a big gulp of his drink for added dramatic effect, “Less than a year and you already act like lovebirds!”)

Walking over to the kitchen island, he slapped his hand around with half-shut eyes until he landed on his phone. He clicked it on, looked at the light; no notification. Hm, weird.

Without thinking, he scraped together another text and hit send

Lio: fHey Galo, did u get nmy message?

He really needs to turn autocorrect on again. 

Moments after he sent it, the characteristic jingle of Galo’s ringtone chimed in from the bedroom.

“Forgot his phone again. Stupid” Lio mumbled.

Because he had the time and there was nobody present to witness him, Lio found himself scuttling into the bedroom closet, worming his way inside and shutting the door behind him softly.

Sure, okay, yeah, he was technically in Galo’s closet. But, well, if he was just looking for clothes, he’d yank them from his own dresser. 

No, Lio was on the hunt for the coveted Galo T-shirt.  
There was something comforting about having a piece of Galo while he wasn’t there. It was grounding, soothing; caused his whispering doubts to take the backseat for a bit. It was a good replacement for when the real thing, all whole and wonderful, wasn’t there.

Shimmying out of his own shirt, he made quick work of engulfing himself in Galo’s top. Letting out a sigh, Lio wrapped his arms around himself and let his thoughts float away. Little by little, in these clothes where he felt so safe, he reached a peaceful bliss. 

It was nice to imagine, sometimes, that he wasn’t just being weird in his best friend’s shirt. In times like these, he let himself imagine a life where this was just Galo, wrapping his strong arms around the other. Loving him fiercely just as he did with everything else. Lio knew that, if he wanted, Galo would hug him. Galo could hold him like he was precious, and he has, and he would probably continue to do so. That’s just how he was; giving, generous, unquestioning.

But Lio was tired. Tired of this ‘best friend’s’ context surrounding every action. Couldn’t there be more to this? Wasn’t there?

“Lio, Come live with me-” 

The glint in Galo’s eyes when he said it; That was love. It was love in every way Lio knew how to define it. 

There was still just too much they didn’t know about each other then, though. So nothing changed. Lio never addressed it, and neither did Galo.

Deep down, he knew that he was waiting on Galo to do it. 

Time could heal, and it did, but nothing could ever really melt away the deep-seeded need to hide; to protect yourself; to build a shell. Sharing emotions was a privilege Lio didn’t have for a long time. He had to look strong, act resilient. Everything needed to be tightly packed into a little bottle, because, if he opened it, it probably wouldn’t ever close back up again. 

Galo was a shining star, a contrasting light against Lio’s dark walls. The emotions painted on his face could brighten any room. If Galo liked something, you knew, he’d surely scream it to the entirety of Promepolis if he could. That's just how his passion worked. It was an endearing attribute of his.

So, If Galo wanted Lio, too, wouldn’t he have said something by now? Could he bear to hold it in just as Lio was straining to do? Maybe Lio didn’t know him as much as he thought. Maybe Galo Thymos bottled things up too. 

Or maybe Galo Thymos didn’t feel the same.

Lio’s arms fell to his sides, he stared into the shadows of the closet walls. It was so cramped. He let out a hum and began to take the shirt off again. 

“That’s enough of that,” He said to himself, “I can’t just sniff his shirt until he gets home. God…”

Just as the shirt slipped off his slender body, the sound of jingling keys rang throughout the room. Then, footsteps.

Fuck. 

He’s shirtless in Galo’s closet. Galo’s shirt is in his arms. There is no way to slip out of this without him noticing. Galo is already in the house. Too late to run. Fuck. 

So, with no other option to turn to, he just stayed put.

Galo didn’t call out for Lio as he usually did, which is good, Galo didn’t know that Lio is supposed to be home right now. As long as he doesn’t open the closet-

Fuck, he’s going to need to change out of his Burning Rescue gear. Lio nearly stumbles from the sudden panic. He half-considered latching himself to the ceiling spider-style, but before Lio had the chance to seriously execute it, Galo had stomped his way into the room. 

Lio’s mind began to race, “I just have to find an explanation. This isn’t that weird. We sleep in the same room. Maybe I just needed something, he’ll understand. Oh god, what if this sets us back even further, he’ll think I’m some sort of pervert. I don’t want him to be afraid of me. what do I do?-” 

Lio opened the door just a crack, peeking out.

As If on cue, Galo began to strip rapidly, Almost in a frustrated way. Lio nearly yelped in shock at how rapidly Galo was getting naked. He covered his mouth before the sound could make it out.

Galo was covered in a layer of sweat, and his uniform looked a little scuffled, probably from maintenance work they were scheduled to do today. His spikes were still in their perfect, natural formation, but you could see the stray hairs poking out. After a hard day's work, Lio couldn’t blame him. He’d want to get out of those dirty clothes too (after finally getting to experience the privilege of having clean clothes). But, even still, is this how he changed when Lio wasn’t around? The room was starting to look like a tornado.

Still, He was beautiful. 

Lio had seen Galo’s abs, fuck, he could see them right now. That man would skip a shirt any day. This, though, felt so much different. There was no need for Lio to pretend that he wasn’t staring. Like this, he could look at everything freely. The way those muscles shifted and strained under Galo’s swift movements, the slight sheen coating his body from earlier labour, the slight bristle in his hair.

It was something he rarely had the pleasure of seeing. God, What a wonderful man.

Clothes were being tossed this way and that, landing and catching on every surface. Lio had long since resigned himself to accepting that he wasn’t above ogling his friend, but it was strange. Does Galo speed-strip usually? Is this just a quirk that he never noticed? It’s not like it was socially acceptable to stare before, so it was hard to tell.

Galo was a naturally intense person, but this was- 

Oh.

Oh…

Okay.

Galo, now completely in the nude, is sporting the most intense hard-on Lio has ever seen. He could basically feel his own mouth-watering. Holy shit...

There wasn’t any time for Lio to think. He just stared.

Galo’s cock was hard and heavy, and it bounced out of his boxers with a slap. There was a slick sheen covering the tip from the smudged precome. Lio felt tingles travel down his body.

You could see it in Galo’s face; How badly he had been wanting to relieve himself. He let out a hum, high-pitched and needy before ever putting a hand to himself. Lio watched eagerly as Galo raked his fingers up and down his sides, past the beautiful taper of his waist, shuttering at his own touch.

He paused his movements to jump onto the bed, immediately righting himself and sitting in a kneeling position. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around and let out a full-body moan.

“Lio, baby-!”

Lio felt a series of emotions all at once. Confusion, shock, excitement, and lust. His hand slipped under his sweatpants instinctually and he wrapped a hand around his own cock. It took everything in him not to groan out loud. This felt like a dream.

Galo didn’t ease into it by any means. The second he had begun, he couldn’t stop. His hand twisted up and down, hypnotic, running his thumb against his leaking slit whenever he could. He let out soft ah ah ah's, working his fat cock rough and fast. He wouldn't last long like that.

Lio was on cloud nine, stroking himself just as eagerly. He had resorted to fucking his hand and imagining the pretty sounds Galo could make if only Lio could help him. His breath, although he was trying to control it, was getting louder. 

In the back of his mind, he hoped Galo could hear him.

Galo had his eyes shut tight, mouth slack and wide open, "F-Fuck…! Hnn- Lio, Lio! Please…"

Lio moaned and thrust into his palm harder. It was all moving so fast.

He was begging for Galo to hear him. That’s all. That’s all he could hope for.

But he didn't. Instead, he just started to sob. He was about to come, and Lio wanted to see it so bad. He wanted to watch Galo come undone while he touched himself to the thought of his roommate. He wanted to see Galo's milky cum coat his toned stomach. Oh God, he wanted to stop him from coming and suck that gorgeous length himself, just to feel that seed spill down his throat. Galo deserved it, he deserved everything. 

At the peak of his crescendo, Lio watched as he peeled his hand off his cock and sobbed. 

"H-haaaaah~! Fuck fuck fuck, oh God…!"

Precome was dripping down rapidly. His eyes turned glassy, and his panting was angelic. 

Something about seeing Galo this vulnerable, this pliable, all for him? It caused Lio's heart to race. 

He stops too, though reluctant, and continued to watch his love pleasure himself. 

Galo fell forward onto his elbows with a thump, arching his back in a mouth-watering curve. Something was in his hands now, but Lio never noticed him grab it in all his hazy want. Thanks to that, Galo's next move was all the more unexpected.

He popped open the cap and squirted a generous dollop onto his calloused fingers. His hand slid back down to his cock, and he stroked it once, twice, before lifting it back and pressing a finger against his hole. 

He wasn't sliding in, seemingly hesitating, but Lio could hear his whispers. 

"Lio, Lio… Fuck me, please, I'll be good… Anything you want."

So cute. Galo was living through a fantasy, moaning and presenting himself to a Lio that wasn't there. 

But he was. He was there, and he could barely keep himself from walking out and revealing that. Lio would do anything, give him anything, fuck him the way he needed to be. Galo wanted him so bad, but Lio yearned for him just as much. 

Still, he couldn't interrupt this sight.

One finger slid in and Galo gasped, arching and thrusting before quickly slipping in a second. His fingers were thick, so it caused a bit of clear discomfort, but he didn't stop. He was fucking himself on his hand, moving so quickly that the slick sounds of skin echoed throughout the room. 

"Yes…! Thank you, T-thank you, s-so much… thank you," it was whispered like a prayer. 

For his part, Lio had stopped touching himself. He could only watch in painful arousal, as Galo scissored into his tight hole, keening. The small crack that Lio was once staring through has opened up considerably, and if Galo wasn't in that daze, he'd probably notice someone standing in the closet. The thought was riveting.

It was at that moment that Galo turned around, flipping onto his back. In a hasty miscalculation, his foot slammed into the bedside table, and both Galo and Lio yelped.

"Ouch! Fuck," he swung his leg up in the air, inspecting the damage. It was just going to bruise. 

Galo let out a theatrical sign, fingers leaving his ass, "and I was just getting in the mood… Man."

He sat up, ruffling a hand through his hair and yawning. 

"Let's just try again in the shower-"

That's when Galo finally noticed.

Lio, standing there, cock throbbing, a too-big t-shirt still in hand, looking like a deer in headlights. He was beet red.

Galo shrieked.

"H-How long were you there?! What did you see?? Fuck, Lio, I-I-"

"Galo!"

"Wh- Huh???"

"I think I love you."

Galo looked shell-shocked, "W-W-Wh-"

"I've loved you ever since you kissed me back to life," Lio stated, the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could think.

This was not the atmosphere he wanted to do this in. Hell, both their cocks were still hard and out, this wasn't what he wanted at all. But all he could think about was making love to the man in front of him, and it needed to happen now.

Lio quickly took control of the situation. He inhaled, allowing himself to reach his usual composure. If he wanted things to turn sensual again, he had to act the part.

"Were you thinking about me, Galo?" He asked, taking a step closer.

Galo stayed silent, blushing a fierce crimson. 

"You were so beautiful like that, begging for me," he placed a hand on Galo's cheek, caressing. Galo's cock twitched, “I wish you could’ve done that for me sooner. I-”

"W-why were you in there? How come you didn't come out sooner? I thought you were out today?" Galo interrupted, a little frantic

Lio averted his eyes again, a little embarrassed. So much for exuding confidence, "The conference had been cancelled, unfortunately," He felt himself immediately deflating. Shit, confessing after being caught jerking off and then trying to flirt through it? So much for not being a creep.

"And you didn't tell me…?"

Lio chuckled reflexively, "I did, dummy. You left your phone here, so you never got my text."

"O-oh." Galo replied.

"See? And I was In here because I-" a pause. Lio's voice bumped down to a mumble, "I-I wanted to wear one of your shirts…"

Galo squinted at him, confused, "My shirts?"

"Yes… I just. It makes me feel more comfortable. When you're not there, I guess… I'm sorry, that was completely overstepping a boundary. I didn't mean to stare, I just couldn't think of a coverup fast enough. I'll never do it again, we can forget this ever happened."

Lio, suddenly plagued with his creepy he probably sounded, retreated into himself. He wanted to cum so badly, but he wasn't going to ask Galo for sex after sniffing around in his clothes.

Galo was silent for a little while, which was unusual for him. His mouth opened, closed, and opened again. 

"So, you love me? Like, actually?"

"Yes!" The answer was immediate, "I know that i’m saying it at a weird time, but I do… Nobody has ever made me feel like this before. I was waiting for you to say it first, but now I…” He stopped talking, not sure how to continue. Silence flowed through the room.

Galo slapped a hand over his mouth after a minute of pause. His eyes were sparkling, beautiful sapphires that Lio could stare into for hours. It seemed to all hit him at once.

“I love you too,” He whispered, “So much. So much, Lio.”

“Ah…” 

They both stood there, sputtering blushing messes, eyes locked and filled with emotion. Lio couldn’t put the feelings he had into proper words, but it was almost like a teen again. Back when things were so simple. 

After a pause, Galo spoke once more, cheeks red.

"And you… you liked watching me beg?" He asked, trying to maintain eye contact. He gave up quickly, opting to look at the side-table.

Not enough of a creep to turn Galo off, it seemed…

"I love watching you do anything," Lio stated, almost too sincere. He brushed a thumb against Galo's lips, "But yes, of course… you're amazing."

That was all Galo needed, apparently. He sauntered back over to the bed and plopped down.

“Then let’s do it!” he said, all smiles and giddiness.

“Really? You’re okay with this? You don’t… You don’t think this is a weird circumstance?” Lio asked, confusion painting his features.

Galo shrugged, giggling, “I’m tired of waiting too, y’know? We’ve stalled this long enough.”

Lio nodded, feeling the soft thrum of excitement in his chest, “I’m glad you think the same. I was worried that you only saw me as a friend.”

“Haha! Are you kidding? And here I thought I was being too obvious!! C’mon Lio, you know better.”

Lio smirked, “Yeah, I think anyone would after watching Galo Thymos, self-proclaimed ‘Number One Firefighting Idiot’, moaning your name out like it was the only word he knew.” Smug, he plopped himself down beside Galo. Galo bumped him on the shoulder in response.

“Hey! Don’t tease me, Firefly. You’re the one with your dick hanging out in the closet! I wouldn’t be so cocky for a dude who just got caught jerking it.”

Lio lit up with laughter, feeling warm and whole. “Hush now, you dolt! You’d do the same thing in my place!” This man. He was so lovely.

Galo snorted, adding to the symphony of laughter. Soon enough, the room filled with it, bouncing up and off the walls. Lio couldn’t stop himself from staring at Galo, eyes filled with adoration. The situation was so ridiculous, but they were on the same page at last. It didn’t matter if they were both naked. It didn’t matter at all. All that mattered now was the fact that Lio could touch his darling freely, without fear. Make him feel ecstasy as he so deserved.

He chuckled his relief into the air. It wrapped around them and coated Lio in delight. He was so excited. He jumped on Galo in an instant, laughing dripping into each other’s mouths. 

Laughter turned breathy, then it turned into panting. Galo was coming undone under his hands. Those calloused hands curled into Lio’s hair, held him tightly as their lips pressed together. 

“You’re so soft…” Galo panted. Lio’s smile grew wider.

“And you’re cute.” He responded.

Galo darted his tongue out, licking Lio’s lips, asking for permission, but there was no need. Lio’s mouth opened eagerly, groaning as he felt his lover’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

He had dreamed of this moment, but feeling Galo’s exquisite body pinned under him was an irreplicable thing. He was so warm, warmer than the promare ever was. It was addicting. Hands slid against perfectly sculpted muscles, just because they could, and caressed against hard nipples. Galo’s chest fluttered, his heart jumping, and he felt it.

Lio felt like he was going crazy, it was just so much all at once.

“Galo,” he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his mouth close against Galo’s ear, “Can I touch you? Please. I want to make you feel good so badly.”

Galo moaned, nodding eagerly, “Please… Everything you can give. I want it…!”

“Then, crawl higher up on the bed for me, darling.”

Galo did exactly that, scooching back with all his might and rustling the pre-made sheets in the process. Lio giggled and made his way over, kissing Galo’s nose, “I spent so much time making the bed this morning. And look at that! You’ve ruined it all right in front of me. Bad boy.”

“Heehee! I was just listening to what you said. Don’t get all flame-y on me now, firefly,” 

Ah, so he’s back to being his usual, challenging self. Well, Lio knew how to fix that.

Gently, he pressed his hands onto Galo’s chest and led him to lie on his back. Leaving a wet smooch on his cheek, he shifted his body down, down, down…

His hands glided across those impressive muscles, down to his hip bones, and back up to grope his pecs. White hands across tanned, worn skin. He glanced at Galo’s burn scars, watching the way they danced down his arm, proof of what once was. What Lio himself once was. He wanted to admire that beauty all day.

But he had work to do.

Still, he couldn’t help but praise this beautiful man, “You’ve got such a beautiful body Galo, fuck,” Lio sighed, caressing Galo’s nipples, rubbing gentle little circles in the hardening buds. Galo let out a soft moan, all passion and theatrics, and Lio drinks it up like it’s the only thing keeping him alive, “I can’t stop thinking about sucking your cock. I’ve wanted this the entire time.”

The firefighter let out a tight breath, staring at Lio with bedroom eyes. There was no need for an audible answer. Galo had already begun to spread his legs, his cock leaking fat and red onto his abs. Lio’s own dick jumped at the sight. There was no room for thoughts anymore, only want. 

“Fuck my mouth,” He begged, quickly descending down to Galo’s hips. He positioned himself between those thick thighs. Laying on his stomach. Then, giving the member in front of him a few gentle pumps, “I need to feel your cock hitting the back of my throat, now.”

Without a moment’s notice, Lio licked down Galo’s cock and ran his tongue across a thick vein. There was so much to sense. The taste of Galo against his lips, the sob of relief that he just let out, the burning heat. It felt so good just to have him there, to know that he was happy.

Circling his tongue around the tip, he sunk down, letting Galo fill his throat up. He was so big, so perfect. 

“O-Oh… Oh my g-god… Hah…”

Carefully, he sealed his lips around, letting Salty pre-come coat his throat. He bobbed, feeling the way Galo’s hips trembled as he went, and he continued just like that. Up and down, until all there was to think about was servicing the cock inside him. 

He came up for air, coughing a little, sparing his throat for a moment. Recalling the way Galo touched himself earlier, he put extra emphasis on the tip, licking his tongue against the slit and collecting every drop that formed. Galo yelped and nodded, staring down at Lio with bedroom eyes.

“Hah… Galo,” He blew cold air against the tip and felt the reactionary shiver, “I thought I told you to fuck my mouth, but you’re not thrusting. Please, love, use me.”

“B-but…!” Galo paused, flustered, trying to control his panting, “I-I don’t want to hurt you. I’m afraid it’ll cause you pain.”

Lio immediately rushed up to kiss him once more, savouring the feeling of Galo’s sweet slick transferring between their lips. He loved this man. He loved him so much. God, How could one person be so endearing?

"It's okay," he said, leaving a kiss on Galo's eyelids, "I'm okay with a little discomfort. Making you happy is worth it.

“Eww! You're kissing me with your dick-mouth!” He giggled, and Lio laughed heartily in response, pinching Galo’s cheek. “But Lio, if you’re sure. Let me know if I'm too rough, please?”

With a smile and a nod, Lio descended back down to his hips, pushing Galo's cock back down his throat. He tapped Galo's hips, gently, just to let him know that it was alright.

Thrusts started coming in shallowly, in a clear attempt to keep Lio from gagging. It was really sweet, the way Galo was trying to maintain control. All for Lio, all because he cared. It was wonderful, but it wasn't enough.

He caressed Galo's thigh, giving it a quick tap. Galo seemed to understand, because he thrusted a little deeper; Lio moaned around him. So big, so good.

Galo let loose, and quickly began to thrust deep and hard. Lio scrambled to grab his own cock and stroke, but he quickly let go in favour of focusing. This was what he'd been yearning for. That blissful feeling of having your partner use you for their needs. Galo was so deep inside, and he moaned such pretty little melodies. His throat felt coated in Galo.

Truthfully, his gag reflex wasn't really an issue. Lio barely had one at all. But Galo had a lot to offer, as the constant intrusions caused his throat to burn. It was amazing, so much heat surrounding him; Lio wanted it all.

Galo, on his part, had started fucking Lio without abandon. There was barely a moment to breathe without Galo thrusting and moaning.

“Lio, Lio, Lio…! So good, so warm. H-haahh...!”

Hands found a home on the back of Lio’s head and they held tight, pushing him deeper and deeper. Lio moaned over and over, using his tongue to lick Galo’s tip whenever possible. He felt like he could do this forever, and he would’ve. But, Galo took the liberty of shoving his member all the way down Lio’s throat and holding it there. It was difficult to breathe, but it didn’t matter. Only thinking of Galo, Lio began to swallow around him, relishing in the resulting whimpers.

Finally, finally, after keeping him there, Galo let go, and Lio pulled back reflexively. He coughed, wiping the spit and wetness that had collected on his face. He probably looked like a mess, but it didn’t matter, he had to keep going; had to make Galo feel good.

He bent down once again, but a hand moved to push him away. Lio looked up, surprised.

“Oh… Sorry. Did you not like it? You should’ve said something, Galo.” he said, trying to keep from sounding as crushed as he felt.

“No! No. It felt so so good! Lio, you make me feel so good,” Galo sat up, reaching over to caress his partner’s cheek.

“Then why…?”

“I want you to fuck me really bad,” He stated, blunt yet desperate. “I need it. I need you. I didn’t want to cum without you inside me. Please, Lio...”

Lio blushed, staring at Galo with love and wonder, “O-Oh.”

Galo giggled and fell back onto the bed again, spreading his thighs apart and presenting himself, “I want you to fuck me like this, is that okay? I wanna see your face, and I wanna be able to kiss you, too.”

Lio didn’t react immediately, but his eyes burned with lust while he took in the sight before him.  
“I love you.” he whispered, “I love you…”

Galo nodded, smiling, feeling that same flurry in his heart, “Make love to me then, Lio, please. I want to feel it.”

“Anything you want” Lio responded, crawling up and draping himself between Galo’s legs. They rubbed their noses together, and Galo leaned up to steal a kiss. The atmosphere was just so… sweet. Lio had never felt this way; It was addictive.

“Do you want me to finger you first? Where did you put the lube?” He shuffled to pat his hand around the bed, trying to feel the characteristic smoothness of the bottle.

“Just a little. And, Hold on-” Galo shimmied his arm around his back, before pulling out the coveted bottle with a “Ta-da!”

Lio let out a huff. So silly. 

The bottle was handed over, and Lio made quick work of pressing a dollop onto his fingers. Lining up, he pressed one in Galo, slow and steady.

“H-Hah!”

Lio snorted, “Moaning already, Thymos? I haven’t even done anything. Am I that good?”

“Shhhhhush! It's not that, i-it's just,” He caused to groan as Lio squirmed around inside him, “I’ve always dreamed of this.”

That caught Lio’s attention, “Dreamed, hm? Tell me more.”

He curled his fingers inside, slipping in the second one without much resistance. Galo was shivering.

“I-I just. You’re so… You command a room so well and I- you know…hhah..”

“I know? What do I know, Galo?” Another curl of the fingers, hitting Galo’s prostate dead on.

“Oh fuck! Oh- Lio… You’re just, amazing, so amazing, I just wanted you to touch me. That’s all, That’s all…! Ah!”

Lio signed, savouring the feeling of Galo’s warm insides taking him so nicely. In his dreams, he imagined that Galo would be doing this to him, and it was such a delicious thought. But, deep down, there was something satisfying about his partner presenting himself, moaning without abandon. Such a strong figure, caving in easily to Lio’s every word and stroke. How amazing it was to witness all that trust physically.

He scissored his fingers, pulled out, hit his prostate, and then hit it again, all while maintaining complete eye-contact. There was no rhyme or reason, it was all just to see Galo’s face change, and it did. Galo looked up at him like he was an angel, and his eyes looked like they were watering from the feeling.

Lio bent down to bury his face into the crook of Galo’s neck. Voice deep, thick with lust, he bit down, causing a yelp. “You’re so lovely, Such a sweet thing... I need to feel you. Are you ready, love?”

“Yes! Please, please, pleeease Lio.”

“Alright. So needy.” He couldn’t help but laugh.

After thrusting his fingers a couple more times, he pulled his hand away. The leftover lube was rubbed onto his ignored cock. He moaned, even that brief touch caused him to shiver; He was so hard.

Lining up, he pressed in, slow and steady. Lio groaned shamelessly, wanting Galo to know how good he was feeling; How good Galo made him feel. Galo saw it, felt it, and began worrying his lip to trap the sound. He pushed all the way until he bottomed out, pressing deeper into Galo’s embrace.

“Galo, Galo… So tight. You’re such a good boy.”

Galo tightened up at the praise. Fuck.

Lio waited a couple moments, just for his lover to adjust to the feeling. Finally, finally, he pulled back out, then pushed back in. His movements were slow in order to avoid hurting Galo. He wasn’t sure how experienced Galo even was with doing this, so he didn’t wanna push it too hard.

A couple experimental thrusts later, Lio started to really fuck him. He angled his hips just a little, just so it would hit Galo’s prostate with each thrust. Galo seemed to really appreciate that, as his softer noises soon turned into loud moans and whimpers.

Lio curled into Galo, feeling their hearts pounding as one. Sweat caused them to stick together. He felt complete. 

He curled one hand on the back of Galo’s knee, pushing it up so he could pound in deeper. The other hand made its way around Galo’s waist, stuck between the bed and his back. Galo wrapped his arms around Lio’s back and gripped, sobbing into his hair. They were intertwined, completely and utterly. It was the closest Lio had felt to anyone since Galo de Lion. How did they not do this sooner? How could he not yearn for this now that he’s had a taste? Both of them wished for it; wished that it would never end.

“Hhm! H-hah-! Yes please please yes…! Feels so good, Feels so good.” Galo tilted his head to leave kisses on Lio’s cheeks. The sounds of ecstasy pressing into his face, “O-oh Lio. Harder! Please-! Fuck me… Fuck me…!”

Lio had no choice but to listen. He moved faster, deeper, harder, Galo’s name spilling out of his mouth. 

He brought his head back up from his darling’s neck just so he could look into those lovely eyes once more. He thrusted, hitting Galo at a particularly stimulating angle, and watched as the eyes he adored so much rolled into the back of his head. Seeing that, he couldn’t help himself, so he kissed Galo. He sucked on his tongue, letting spit dribble out from the sides. 

“Darling-” Lio whispered, right into Galo’s open mouth. He pulled his hand back out from behind Galo’s back and used it to massage his length. Right on the tip, just how he liked it. Salty liquid smudged against his fingers, and Lio sucked it off hungrily. 

Galo’s eyes went glassy. He looked completely fucked-out, now.

“Liooo…mmh hah…! Thank you L-Lio.”

This was the second time he’d said thank you, and the first time was for fantasy purposes. It was hard to understand why, but it made Lio possessive. It made him want to hold tight and never let go.

“O-oh, love... I’m yours, all yours… ah! You deserve everything. Everything you want-” 

“I-i’m yours too. Forever, ohh~! Come inside m-me… claim me, Please.”

Claim me. 

Something snapped and Lio, and he pounded, hard. Harder than he had before. He could barely think. All there was was the physical. He needed to claim Galo, he needed to make them one.

Galo nodded vigorously, voice broken. Lio Lio Lio, the name went on repeat like it was coming from a broken record. It mixed with the other’s cries of Galo, darling, Galo and things just melted together.

The first to come was Galo. His back arched and he screamed Lio’s name in complete, unfiltered pleasure. Cum squirted out of his cock, painting him in it. It was almost unbearably tight inside him, but Lio fucked in a punishing pace until Galo had nothing left to give. 

The thrusts didn’t stop; Lio didn’t want it to end. Galo too, oversensitive as he was, took it gladly. It was just so good, so right. Feeling such a beautiful man chase his orgasm, making love to him as if he were born to do it. 

But it couldn’t really last forever. 

Lio reached his peak, burying himself to the hilt and cumming inside. 

“Galo~! Galo! Oh god, Oh fuck, oh my god…”

He collapsed, panting, pressing his full weight onto the man under him. His cock was softening, but he didn’t pull out; Couldn’t bear the thought of it. They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them knew for how long. 

In silence, Lio pressed loving kisses along his chest. Galo made little soft sounds of approval in response, rubbing circles into Lio’s back.

They separated from each other eventually, although they didn’t want to. Still, the sight of cum dripping out of Galo’s hole did make up for it somewhat. It made that possessive side in Lio tingle in delight. Mine.

Stretching and yawning, they both got up together and made quick work of cleaning around. The tossed clothes were folded, the bed was made, and Galo cleaned out his hole (albeit sloppy).

Tossing themselves onto the bed, they wrapped around each other and basked in that newfound warmth. 

Lio hummed, pressing his face between Galo’s marble-statue pecs.

“I could get used to this…” he whispered, muffled.

Galo snorted, “heehee, pervert.”

“I’m sorry? I don’t remember being the pervert when you let me fuck you stupid 30 minutes ago.”

His chest rumbled in laughter, rustling Lio from his position on his chest,“Go wash your mouth out with soap, starlight! You’re gross!”

“Am I? You kissed this gross mouth.”

“And I’d do it again! Still icky though, hehe.”

Lio’s heart fluttered for the 20th time today. God, how could he put it into words? Just how strongly could one man make him feel?

Oh Galo…

“I adore you.” Lio said.

Galo smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio talk about sex while their dicks are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some minor revisions to the first chapter because there are parts where I didn't like the pacing! I just added little bits and bobs, so if you don't wanna reread, it isn't necessary.  
> I'm gonna be honest, I don't know why I wrote a second chapter! I guess I just wanted them to talk. And that's all that this is; talking :) I would just include this in the first part, but I like the way that one ended, so here you go!

They had stayed up to talk for a little while, but eventually, both of them crashed for a nap. 

The exhaustion of a hard day’s work weighed heavy and Galo’s bones, and being the persuasive man he was, it was only inevitable that Lio would get wrapped up in those big arms and fall right asleep with him. 

Galo woke up in a daze, greeted with a pitch-black room. He creaked his head around, trying to find the bright red of the digital clock, but all he got was some concerning bone-cracking noises. The clock was probably buried under Galo’s clothing tornado, that or it died. He knew getting battery-powered was a dumb move.

There was the warmth of another body pressing against his side, just like there was every night, but tonight was so different. Naked skin pressed against naked skin, and the soft tingles from his post-sex high were still moving through his body. Lio breathed against his arm, shuffling deeper into the mess of limbs that they’d become. 

Even though Galo couldn’t see, he knew that Lio was content. It made him feel so warm inside.

As much as he wanted to sit and savour Lio’s soft snores, he felt so disgusting. 

Lio was a lovely partner, undoubtedly, and he succeeded in fucking Galo stupid. But sex? Combined with a work day’s worth of grime and soot? The need for his shower was ruining his post-intimacy euphoria. He needed to get clean, stat!

With as much grace as he could muster, Galo wiggled out of Lio’s love-lock and shimmied his way off of their bed. He padded over to the door, turned around for one last look in Lio’s general direction, and then made his way to the bathroom.

Now that he was out of the room, the reality of what just happened began to sink it. Beside himself, Galo smacked his cheeks a couple of times for good measure. God, that went extremely well considering what actually happened.

Galo had basically woken up horny. He couldn’t remember what tipped him off, exactly, but it was probably a dream or something. That, paired with waking up to Lio’s face smashed into his pecs. Sure, it wasn’t intentional, he was still sleeping, but a man in love can only take so much!

He had tried to relieve himself before work immediately after waking up, but doing that was never satisfying enough. Sure, it worked temporarily, but his burning soul just couldn’t be quenched when Lio ‘ most handsome man in the whole wide world’ Fotia was just a hop and skip away. The way he’d get up cranky and soft, and would only really wake up when Galo offered him coffee, was the cutest thing Galo had ever witnessed. He was just so smitten. He probably forgot his phone while he was busy fawning over morning Lio.

So yeah, he went to work horny, and he left work horny. He totally didn’t consider masturbating in the bathroom, of course not! And even if he did, he didn’t actually go through with it. The shame of possibly being caught was just too much.

Being blue-balled for 8 hours wasn’t great, but once he got home, he was a man on a mission. All he could think about was Lio, Lio, Lio. Since Lio technically wasn’t supposed to be home, it was now or never. His clothes couldn’t have come off faster.

Galo had slipped into the bathroom but stood there lost in thought for a little while. It was weird recounting his day with a clear-ish mind. In retrospect, he could’ve just told Lio about it and asked for a quick hook-up, and he’d most likely say yes. But it probably would’ve sucked? Or set them back more? It just didn’t feel right, it never did. 

The mortifying idea of what easily could’ve happened slipped through Galo’s mind. If Lio was never really interested, and Galo barreled into the house with his dick in his hand and Lio’s name pouring from his mouth like a pornstar, it would’ve been over. He would probably move out, quit being a firefighter, move into the rural outskirts and grow corn or something. The thought was so mortifying that he jumped into the shower and blasted cold water onto his face. 

That impulsive move would be his downfall. The second the water hit his barren nipples, it was over, Galo Thymos was no more. He fell back with a scream and hit the tub. Every bottle that was lining the tub’s shelf came crashing down, and Galo almost barely made it in time to protectively cup his dick before a large bottle of shampoo landed on his crotch with a thump. 

“OUCH!” He howled. The force of his body thrashing in pain caused more things to dislodge. The conditioner ended up conking him square in the forehead.

There were a couple of frantic footsteps making their way through the halls outside. Almost immediately, Lio burst into the bathroom, looking mortified, “Galo!!! Are you alright? What happened??” 

His eyes landed on Galo, legs spread, dick cupped, and head fallen back in defeat. There were no words that could possibly be said in response. He stood, shocked.

“Lioooo…” Galo wailed, “I just wanted to get clean, wahhhh…!”

Lio rushed over, bending down to pick up the rouge bottles and loofas, “Did you fall?”

Galo buried his head in his hands, “Ugh, yeah! I was just thinking about yesterday but I got super worked up, so I turned the water to the coldest setting to calm down, but it was too cold! My dick almost got destroyed, Lio, what would I do then???”

The blond threw his head back in a laugh, and it tickled Galo’s insides in a good way. Lio shook his head, “It would be a real shame if your dick got crushed. It’s a real nice one, too. Good thing it didn’t though, hm?”

With a heated up face, Galo huffed out a laugh, “Yeah! I guess! I need it to piss, sooo…”

“Ew!”

The pair dissolved into laughter as both of them instinctively began to fix up the mess. It was a strange little thing; both of them naked, giggling up a storm. It made Galo feel whole, wanted. It wasn’t a feeling he could truly say he’d ever experienced before. He truly never wanted it to end.

Once all the bottles had been neatly slipped back into their places, Galo let out a big yawn and stretch, “I was planning on taking a shower before almost squishing my dick. You really did a number on me Lio, I gotta get clean!”

“A number on you, huh? I thought that was fairly tame, all things considered.”

Galo shrugged, “I wouldn’t know! Anyways, wanna shower with me?”

Lio nodded, but as he got in, he seemed to pause and consider something, “Why wouldn’t you know?”

“I’ve never butt-fucked before, man! The farthest I’ve gone is like, blowjobs? But mostly handjobs. The blowjob was like, a one-time thing.”

To say that Lio looked surprised would be an understatement. His eyes were basically bulging out of his head, “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

“B-But I saw you finger yourself! You have lube! You appeared pretty practiced in everything. I never would’ve guessed.”

“First of all, Lio”, he papped his hands onto Lio’s cheek, internally melting at how soft they were, “I masturbate too! I guess I phrased it wrong. I’ve never been butt-fucked by another person, but I’ve done plenty of shit on my own. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, with all your closet snooping, but I’ve got, like, a fuckton of sex toys in there! I may be a huge Virg, but you need to get your energy out somehow.”

Lio gasped, mind clouded with the image of Galo, bent over, thrusting a toy cock in and out of his hole and begging for more. He blinked and willed his dick not to form a half-chode.  
“I never saw them. Holy shit, You have to show me one day. I figured you were either straight or you were a top that knew your way around.”

“Hehe! I mean, that’s fair! I’ve had a couple of people assume I’m some kind of ultra experienced, cocky top, but I think that’s just because of my body, yeah? I honestly think I;m a switch.”

He nods, allowing the realization that Galo being a switch sink in. That could provide so many possibilities, how exciting, “That’s true, I guess that was poor judgement on my part. I knew many people who used to assume I’m some sort of subby little twink, and it would get on my nerves. I’m a switch, too, if we’re putting it out there.”

“Aw, baby!” leaning forward, he left a wet kiss on Lio’s cheek, “You do look like a subby little twink, but when people get to know you better, they’ll see you for the twunk you really are! We get to buttfuck eachother. Equality!”

“Galo, you’re lucky you’re charming, darling.”

Galo reached over for Lio’s hand, beckoning him into the shower. Sliding the door closed, he adjusted the water back to its proper hot temperature and turned it on.

“I like that you call me darling,” He said, “and I like that I can call you baby. I like how we fell so naturally into this, and it’s only been a couple of hours. It’s like this was always meant to be.”

The ringing sound of the water blocked out Lio’s huffing noise, but you could see the smile painted on his face, “I feel like this all could’ve been done sooner, frankly. But I’m glad we didn’t. I enjoyed growing to understand you without feeling the pressure to love you. I think there was too much on our shoulders at the time to deal with all that.”

“Yeah, same. It’s like winning a prize or something! After completely a kickass quest,” Galo pumped his fist into the air, unintentionally smashing it into the showerhead, “Oof!”

Lio shook his head, exasperated, and opted to reach for the shampoo so they could actually get clean instead of just wet. He squirted some into his hand, “Bend down, you tall disaster.”

“Roger!”

Small hands began to comb through Galo’s geometric-nightmare hair, forcing it from its usual spikes back down into average, long locks. It was easy to forget how long his hair was when it was defying gravity, but like this, Galo looked even more statue-esque than usual. It made Lio’s cheeks burn and insides twist with want.

“It’s a bit of a strange question, but why haven’t you had sex with anyone?” Lio asked, “I’m sure that there were people that were interested.”

“Uhh… I’m not sure! Part of me wanted to focus on bigger things, and part of me was afraid? Probably?”

Lio hummed in acknowledgment, “Afraid? Why is that?” His fingers scratched Galo’s scalp in a particularly pleasing way, so he moaned. Lio gave him a look, but smiled and continued his ministrations.

“I guess I just, y’know, didn’t want to deal with the aftermath? I’m not sure. I just think I get too invested in everything I do, and I’ve never really loved anyone. I was afraid of how it might make me feel, especially just casual sex. I don’t know If I could do that. It’s just too much to think about! I want connection, right? What we have is a connection, and having my first time be with you is exactly the first time I dreamed of having. My soul has a kink for love!”

“I think I get what you mean. Sex is a sacred act for a lot of people. It’s cute that you waited, and I’m.... I’m honoured I could be your first, and that I could provide for you.” standing on his tip-toes, he gave Galo’s lips a gentle kiss, “Now, move under the showerhead and clean your hair off.”

“Okay~!”

“If it makes you feel better, I haven’t slept around too much. I didn’t have enough time or people to do it.”

“Awh, Lio, I wouldn’t be jealous either way. All that really matters to me right now is the present. And if you love me, and I love you, then we’re all good!”

It was calming to just shower together in silence. As much as Lio expected something saucy to happen, the atmosphere ended up staying fluffy and loving, which was just as enjoyable. There was something about just being together that made the troubles of the world melt away, right down the drain. It always felt that way, truthfully, even before sex or confessions. It was just clearer now, easier to process and accept. 

Galo shook himself like a dog once they got out, instead of just wrapping a towel around immediately. It caused Lio to get ultra-soaked, and he ended up slapping Galo’s ass as revenge, “Stop that!”

“O-Oh! Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready for any ass slaps!”

“There’s more where that came from, Thymos, don’t get our towels wet before you’ve even used them!”

“Oh-ho-ho~! ‘More where that came from’, huh? That’s awfully kinky, Lio.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and was met with another wet smack, “Ow!”

“I can smack you more, since you seem so interested. But not now, I’m cold. Lets go put on some clothes and go to bed.”

“Alright, alright, and I’ll lend you my shirt if you want, you little closet rat.”

“I may be offended, but I’m not above accepting the offer. Let’s go to bed, please, It’s 4am and we have shit to do in an hour and a half.”

They ended up going to bed, but in all their lovey-dovey bliss, they completely forgot to set an alarm. 

Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia were late that day, but they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay, so writing is MUCH HARDER than I expected. Huge props to all you beasts on this website, I couldn't survive without you.  
> I'm not sure why I decided to go with a smut fic for my first one? and also I don't know why it got as long as it did. but here it is!!! I was so interested in the process of writing smut, and frankly, it's weird! I enjoyed the learning curve tho. I feel like I wrote the same phrase 50 times, aaaaah!  
> Anyways! Thank you so so much if you actually completed this! Feel free to give me any suggestions or thoughts you had (or not, lol, up to you)  
> thank u byeeeeee


End file.
